


A Change in Tradition

by Swankyo0



Series: The Birthday Series [9]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-11
Updated: 2010-08-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swankyo0/pseuds/Swankyo0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt: </b>5. Kitten<br/><b>Pairings/Characters: </b><i>Harry, </i>Snape</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change in Tradition

Harry pulled open the door to his flat, eyes groggy and hair still mussed from sleep. A soft mewling noise drew his attention down. Sitting on his doorstep was a black kitten. The little feline looked up at him with bright, shining blue eyes, one shock of white blazoned down it forehead. Harry smiled before reaching down and scooping up the small creature. "Why, hello there," He mumbled as he turned back into his flat.

Severus stepped out of the shadows of the hall, his eyes trained on the now closed door. "Happy birthday, Harry," he whispered before apparating away.


End file.
